


Falling Into Place

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, i really nedded a fic like this, mchanzo is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: Hanzo’s vision went blurry. He closed his eyes when his knees refused to keep holding him up, silent tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with his brother’s blood. Images of what happened minutes ago flooded his mind as he came to his senses. He felt the salty and slightly metallic taste on his lips as he whispered to himself,‘’What have I done?’’~~A fix it fic for the relationship of my soft bros.





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really wanted to post something like this for a while, and I finally have the courage to do it!   
> I want to say that McHanzo is a background here, but I thought it would be a cute detail.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The silence was deafening.

 

Everything around him was quiet.

 

Yet Hanzo could still hear his brother’s scream as the blade cut through his chest. His silent sobs as he begged for mercy.

 

He could still see the bright spark of life fading from his eyes. The panic. The _heartbreak_.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the body in front of him. His gaze only occasionally flickered to his bloodstained arms.

 

Blood.

 

Blood was everywhere. Filling out tiny cracks in the wooden floor, sprayed chaotically on once white walls.  Sticking in his brother’s radiant, green hair and staining his clothes. Veiling his pale face, now slathered with so many cuts.

 

Staining his own cheeks in crimson handprints.

 

Trickling down the blade sticking out of Genji’s chest, and soaking into the soft fabric of his shirt.

 

Hanzo’s vision went blurry. He closed his eyes when his knees refused to keep holding him up, silent tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with his brother’s blood. Images of what happened minutes ago flooded his mind as he came to his senses. He felt the salty and slightly metallic taste on his lips as he whispered to himself,

 

‘’What have I done?’’

 

~*~

 

Hanzo’s eyes snapped wide open, his vision taking a while to adjust to the darkness of the room. He felt a familiar weight spread across his chest, and the soft sound of gentle snoring filled his ears.

 

This was not Hanamura. This was the Overwatch base in Gibraltar. His and a certain cowboy’s shared quarters, to be precise.  When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark he looked to his left, only to see the face of his beloved wearing the look of pure relaxation. A deep sigh escaped  his lips and he planted a soft kiss to Jesse’s forehead. Careful not to wake him up, Hanzo got out of bed and threw on a pair of the cowboys sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He quietly exited the room to the dimly lit hallway, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

 

It was of no surprise to him to find the common area empty and engulfed in darkness. He flicked some of the lights on and started looking through cupboards, trying to find his liquor. When his eyes finally landed on the transparent bottle of cherry blossom sake, he didn’t bother to pour the slightly pink liquid into a glass. He opened it and took a swig straight from the bottle, enjoying the gentle burn it left to linger in his throat. He sat on the counter, cross-legged, and glanced at the clock: it was past 3 in the morning.

 

He was too lost in thought to notice anyone enter the kitchen until he heard a cheerful, yet slightly mechanized voice.

 

‘’Good evening, brother’’ Genji said, looking at the clock. ‘’Or rather good morning, judging by the time.’’

 

Hanzo smiled sadly. ‘’Good morning.’’

 

They didn’t talk much since the elder’s arrival at the base. Apart from occasional small talk about the weather or other irrelevant topics, they barely spoke to each other.

 

‘’Why are you up so early? I thought you had a day off.’’ Genji asked, walking up to where the older one was sitting. Hanzo shook his head in defeat, not in the mood for lying about the reason.

 

‘’Nightmares’’ he responded as indifferently as he could, trying to stop the fear from leaking through his voice. ‘’Would you like some?’’ he offered the bottle to his younger brother. Genji nodded and removed his visor, unveiling his scarred face. Hanzo felt tears stinging in his eyes as his reoccurring nightmare of a memory flashed in his mind. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned away, trying to hide the crystals glistening in his eyes.

 

‘’Brother, please. Why do you keep torturing yourself with this?’’ Genji asked, putting his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. ‘’Why would you not accept the fact that I have forgiven you, and so did everyone in this base? Why do you think so little of yourself?’’

 

Hanzo looked up into his brother’s eyes. They were exactly the same as his, the same chocolate brown shade. A tear slipped down the older one’s cheek and he quickly wiped it with his palm.

 

‘’Because I do not deserve any of this. I murdered you with cold blood, telling myself it was my duty. Telling myself that by doing this I will restore your honor. What kind of a person believes that sorts of lies?’’ he hissed through gritted teeth. He was trying his best not to burst out crying. He hadn’t cried since _that_ night, and he was not going to cry again.

 

Genji just smiled sadly, taking another sip of the sake.

 

‘’A person manipulated by their superiors. A person manipulated into believing that losing their honor meant losing everything. I understand _why_ you did what you did, brother. I cannot tell you that if I were in your place I would not have done the same, because it is impossible to say how would I react. Our father put an enormous weight on your shoulders, and I do not blame you for trying to get rid of it by following the orders you were given. No one should have to go through that.’’

 

His voice wasn’t mechanized now. It was gentle, filled with a lot of emotion and something like… concern?

 

And in that moment, Hanzo decided not to hold back anymore. What would be the point?

 

He let the tears flow as he hugged Genji tightly, sobbing into his chest.

 

‘’I am so glad you are alive, Genji. I do not know why you forgave me, but I am glad you did’’ he said, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt. He felt the cool touch of metal on his bare back when the younger one returned the embrace. ‘’I missed you so much, little brother.’’

 

‘’I missed you too, anija’’ he said. ‘’Now, would you like to share the rest of the bottle with me?’’

 

Hanzo smiled and pulled away, nodding.  They spent the rest of the morning sitting on the cold, marble floor catching up and talking. On getting to know each other once again.

 

They were so caught up in their conversation neither of them noticed McCree standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. He was too amazed by the sight in front of him to interrupt this beautiful moment. He quietly retreated to his and the archer’s shared bedroom, still hearing the brothers’ muffled laughs usually followed by a ‘’hush, you will wake everyone’’.

 

Everything was falling into place. And it couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your opinion in the comments!  
> Kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
